Day and Night
by The-Busy-Book-Worm
Summary: There are two kingdoms that are always at war. Always finding ways to kill each other. There was the Kingdom of Night, full of vampires and all the creatures of the night. Then there was the Kingdom of Day, full of Faeries and Humans, the worshipers of the sun. What happens when they both finally have had enough and have decided to make a truce?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sookie

**This is my first fanfic! I've read a lot of them though. Like a lot! Haha. I read mostly True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries and Powerpuff Girls. I read a lot but I never found a True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries fanfic about a Fairy Tale. So I decided to write one. The characters look the same so I won't bother with descriptions unless the story needs it. This is an AU story but all supernatural.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the True blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries characters. If I did I wouldn't be on here writing this. I only own the storyline and my own OCs**

**Summary:**

**There are two kingdoms that are always at war. Always finding ways to kill each other. There was the Kingdom of Night, full of vampires and all the creatures of the night. Then there was the Kingdom of Day, full of Faeries and Humans, the worshipers of the sun. What happens when they both finally have had enough and have decided to make a truce?**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"M'lady? M'lady!" cried out a maid in the bedroom.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Oh! There you are Princess Sookie, I was looking for you to tell you that your grandfather is looking for you."

"Ok thank you, Melany." I answered following her to my Grandfathers study.

My great grandfather is Niall Brigant, King of the Day Kingdom. He may be a little stern to everyone in this kingdom, in fact it was known that he always used a voice full of authority. Even to his closest friends and family. Never with me, though, he had a soft spot for me. I was his favorite grandchild. My brother was an idiot player, always getting lectured by our grandfather. His son had died in the war and my grandmother (his wife) is living healthy in the south side of the kingdom. I used to go to her every summer but as I got older I have been too busy to visit her. My mother died while giving birth to me, and my father, well he died not long after because of depression, his heart couldn't take the loss of his love, so it stopped beating.

I knocked on the door of my grandfather's study and waited for him to answer. "Come in." I heard him say. I walked in and saw my handsome grandfather leaning over his desk, examining a piece of paper. He looked up at me as he heard the door closed. "Hello Granddaughter, How are you today?" he smiled warmly.

"I'm good, and you?" I smiled back.

"Not so good." He said looking tired.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with concern laced in my voice.

"Well yes something is wrong but nothing that concerns you for the moment." He said giving me a look that says to drop it.

"Then what am I here for?" I asked confused.

"I just wanted to talk to my beautiful granddaughter, is that a crime?" he asked with an uneasy look.

"What's going on grandfather? I know something is up." I stared at him pointedly.

He sighed. "Its Preston Pardloe, he wants to meet with you again, he's taken a liking to you."

I rolled my eyes. Preston was a high up wealthy man and a close friend of my grandfathers. I had met him a few times but he isn't the one for me. The thing about being a princess is that everyone wants to be with you. "Grandfather I like him, he's a nice man and I'm sure he'll make some girl out there happy but I don't want to marry him or be with him at all. Plus if he wants to meet with me so damn much then why doesn't he ask me himself?"

He knew me enough to know this is exactly the reaction he'd get. "Oh my dear Sookie, just give him a chance. One day you will be ruling this kingdom and Preston would make an excellent king, father and husband."

"I don't need you trying to find a husband for me. I'm a grown woman I can do it myself. I'm sure Preston would make a wonderful husband but not one for me." I said, I hated when he did this. "Now goodbye grandfather, I have things to do." I said walking out the study to my room.

I had to change into the appropriate attire for my self-defense lessons, and when I did, I made my way to the training room.

"Hey sis!" I heard a voice call out.

I turned around to see my brother, Jason running to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just thought I would walk with you to our lessons." He said smiling. I heard a woman swoon in the background and rolled my eyes. Jason was one of the most handsome men in this kingdom, just the sight of him makes you fall in love. And he definitely loved the attention.

When we arrived to the training room, Jason ran to go get our equipment. Today we would learn to use all kinds of weapons. Five days out of the week we trained, three of those days we did hand-to-hand combat, the other two we used weapons. There are all kinds of weapons, knives, daggers, swords, bow-and-arrow, etcetera, but the most efficient weapon for the Fae was our light. Using it we could blast our enemies, making them fly in the air for hundreds of feet if it's strong enough. My brother wasn't Fae though, he didn't inherit the genes like I did, that's why I'm going to be the queen one day and he's not ever going to be the king. Since he didn't have light to use I didn't train with him on one of the days that we use weapons, I train with another fairy.

"Has grandfather told you anything about what's been bothering him?" I asked him.

"No. There's something bothering him? I didn't notice" He said, puzzled.

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't know. Grandfather would never confide in him with something he wouldn't tell me. Unless it was about me and I wasn't allowed to know about it.

We walked into the training room and started preparing for hand-to-hand combat.

"You know what Jason, I think today is the day I'm going to finally beat you" I said smiling.

"Little sister I accept that challenge." He said with a smirk. "But I don't think it'll happen."

Usually we had to wait for our trainers to be here and teach us new techniques, but today I couldn't wait. I lunged at him. He, of course, just had to step out of the way, but I was expecting that, and whirled around and kicked him in his side. He fell to the ground but immediately sprang back up and went to kick my feet from under me, but I jumped, dodging his attempt. He then punched my gut and I bellowed in pain, him being my brother, he didn't pull back, he went full on. He told me once that the only woman he would ever hit is me and only if it was for training purposes or if he had to defend himself from others.

I recovered quickly and punched him in his neck, but he blocked me and trip me. I found myself on the ground being pinned down with him sitting on my stomach and squeezing my wrists together. Suddenly he was being torn away from me. My cousin Claude then came into view and he looked furious.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you and it's urgent. You or your brother didn't hear me shouting at you to stop so I pulled him off of you." He said while helping me up.

"Oh, I have to train, what do you need to talk to me for?"

"Training can wait till tomorrow, I need to speak to you now and in private.

I nodded and followed him out.

We walked out into the palaces garden and sat down in a secluded area.

"So, how did Niall tell you?" he asked me.

"Tell me what? About Preston Pardloe?" I asked, confused.

"No, about the truce."

"What truce?"

"Shit, he didn't tell you?" He asked looking very shocked.

"Obviously not Claude!" I said annoyed.

"Well, you know how our kingdom and the Night Kingdom have been feuding for centuries?"

I nodded.

"Well, apparently Niall and their king have decided on making a truce between the lands. Too many people have died over this feud. The prince just wants to end it."

"That's wonderful!" I said, smiling.

"Their king wants to bind our kingdoms truce permanently though, Sookie. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"The king said that the only way he would do the truce is if it was bound by marriage, Sookie." He whispered.

"And?"

"King Godric wants his son to marry you. He said that was the only way our truce would never be broken by sabotage. He gives up his son and Niall gives up you, his great-granddaughter."

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "Did he accept?"

"He had to Sookie, it was the only way to stop all the fighting." He told me. I starting running. Running to find him. I needed to talk to him. I needed him to reassure me that he would never give me up like a piece of property that way.

He was still in his study when I found him. I barged in and he looked up at me. He sighed and said "Someone told you."

"Yes someone told me. Not YOU though, YOU didn't tell me that you were giving me away like a piece of meat to a strange man. YOU didn't tell me when I told you that I wanted to marry for love. You didn't tell me that and I now have to get rid of that dream. Why?"

"Because I knew I would get this reaction from you. I wasn't going to tell you until the last possible moment, when I would sign the papers, accepting the deal." He answered looking sad. "I don't want to force you Sookie, you can either marry this man for your kingdom. Or you can decline and cause an all-out war."

"Of course I'm going to accept, what other choice do I have?" I whispered. "I just don't understand why I had to find out from Claude that I'm to be married to man that I don't even know the name of."

"Do you want to know his name?"

"Of course."

"His name is Eric Northman." He looked me square in the eyes.

Great step one was over, I knew my future husbands name now on to step two.

* * *

**Please leave reviews! :D**

**I could always use a little feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Eric

**You guys have no idea how excited I was when I woke up and saw that I got some reviews, follows, and favorites. I know it's not much, but was jumping up and down screaming! To answer that last review more specifically, I will try posting one or two chapters a week, depends on how busy I become. I will probably post more than a few more chapters within the next 2 weeks, just to get the ball rolling. Don't get your hopes up though, this is merely a warning, if it does happen don't expect it to be all the time. I actually finished that last chapter in a couple hours but it took me weeks to build up the courage to post it on here. It's the first that I've ever written that I had let anyone see. So I'm really glad that at least some people like the story so far.**

**Oh yea someone who had reviewed asked me a question i guess all of you should know.**

**racecz5: Good start. Now what Fairy tale is this story going to be like?**

**-I honestly don't know. I'm sure that there is some kind of fairy tale out there that I'm rewriting but as far as I can tell it has a beauty and the beast vibe. When I said it was a fairytale I meant something where Sookie is a princess and Eric is a prince and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM Characters, I only own the storyline (If I made it up) and my own OC's. So please no one sue me, you would get nothing, I am broke.**

**Now I'm done babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Eric POV**

As I awakened, I felt the presence of a bedmate, I didn't feel them with the natural sense I have in my mind of others around me, I felt them on top of me. I opened my eyes to the site of a woman that had draped herself over my body. Ah yes, I remember now. The night before she had thrown herself at me and I, being myself, accepted her offer of a night of wild sex, yet I could not remember her name. Now I was done with her, she was of no use to me. So, I merely pulled her off of me. That was when I got a big whiff of her. Werewolf. When did that happen? I never would resort to fucking anyone of the two-natured. Though I must admit she is hot. I guess she was the first one I saw that night. It is a new night though, the moon is up and so am I. When she hit the ground, she immediately woke up and groaned.

"How did I end up on the floor?" she inquired.

"I threw you there. Now, when will you be leaving?" I answered coldly.

She looked at me and instantly her gaze turned into an eye-fuck. "Are you sure you want me to leave? We could continue what we started last night." She said with what she thought was a sexy voice.

"No. I want you to leave now, if you are not gone within the next five minutes then I will throw you out the window." Yes I had a window, but it was sealed shut during the day and enchanted so that only I can open it.

Of course she still tried to convince me as she got dressed, but in the end, she knew that I would keep my word and throw her out the window, so she left. i honestly didn't care if she never talked to me ever again.

I got up and looked in my mirror. I smirked at my reflection. I had never had any trouble with women and I never will. Not with my sexy face and rock hard body. Which I kept in perfect shape. Vampires don't need to exercise. Their bodies are paralyzed to be exactly the way they were when they became vampires. In my human life I was a warrior, keeping my body toned was in the job-description. So i'm already as fit as i'll ever be. I still like to exercise anyway, it makes me feel better.

Vampires are fertile and can have children. Only the children come out as humans. These humans live throughout their lives until they become a certain age. Its different with everyone, the youngest vampire to be turned was 3 years old. She one day felt the call of the night, and went to her parents, and she told them and though they didn't want to they had to turn her. Once a human feels the call of the night they start dying. The transformation of dying only gives you a week. The oldest had been 56 years old, of course it took sometime for him to find his parents or any other vampire, so they could turn him. Everyone at different ages will feel the call of the night at some point.

I got dressed and walked towards the throne room, where I knew my father would be.

"Oh, there you are Eric." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned and saw Pam, my progeny, as a human she was abandoned by her parents, I found her 2 days after she felt the call, she didn't seem desperate but I knew she was, so in an act of kindness I turned her. She had to have been something for me to act kind towards her.

"Pamela."

"I heard you fucked a bitch last night, then tossed her out."

"Should be no surprise to you that I tossed her out. How did you find out so quickly?"

She smirked. "Its not a surprise that you kicked her out, its a surprise that you had her in the first place. I ran into her, and let me say,"she clicked down her fangs, "she looks and smells divine."

"Then theres the answer to your question." I turned and started walking away.

I stopped at the sound of my sisters voice, "What is this about a bitch?"

"Nothing that concerns you Nora, Pam and I were only talking about a woman I fucked." I said turning toward her, giving her a smile that only a few people ever see. To everyone in this kingdom I was known as the ice prince, but I was kind to my sister, father and on occasion to Pam, they were the only people I loved.

"Oh, ok, Godric has some news for you, and let me say, they will turn your world upside down." She said grinning wickedly.

"Are you going to tell me these news?"

"No, I'd rather you hear it from him. He's the only one that'll be able to control you, once you find out." She said and walked away

I was left feeling puzzled as I walked into the throne room. I saw my maker speaking urgently with someone in a far off corner. They were speaking so low not even I could hear it. When Godric noticed me they instantly quieted and the other man left.

I walked up to him even more confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Eric, for once there is something right!" Godric said while smiling.

"What do you mean?" Pam asked from behind me.

"Pamela, will you please excuse Eric and I? I must speak to him in private." She nodded and walked away slowly.

Godric started walking to his study, which is the room behind the throne. I repeated Pam's question to him.

"Well, my child, first off let me tell you this,"he bore his gaze into me, his eyes telling me to be silent until he is done, " you are getting married."

"WHAT!?" I asked bewildered.

"Sit down and hear me out."

"What do you mean I'm getting married? When did this happen? Who am I supposedly marrying?" I growled out.

He looked at my sternly, "I said sit down and hear me out!"

I muttered quietly but did as I was told.

"Prince Niall," at that name I tensed, "and I have come to an agreement. We do not want our kingdom's to fight anymore, we feel to many lives have been lost because of it. At first all we were going to do was sign a treaty, but then I had a thought, why not bind our countries with marriage?"

"How could you even think about a truce with them?"

"I am a king, Eric, and a good king always knows when to stop, you must learn this, because you will be ruling the bound kingdoms one day. Now if you let me finish. I thought that to make sure that the prince wouldn't somehow break this treaty when our guards are down, that both our kingdoms would give up something that we both hold dear. I also thought of the outcome of the marriage. If you somehow had a baby with this fairy woman, think of how powerful it would be. A fairy vampire!" He said while grinning. "If we could somehow make it pledge its allegiance to our kingdom then we would be an unstoppable force!"

"What would this marriage require me to do?"

"Well of course, you'll have to stay loyal to her and stop sleeping around with all those-"

"Fuck no! I will sleep with whoever I damn well want! No sparkly pussy is gonna force me to only fuck her for the rest of our lives!" I yelled furiously.

"Then make some kind of deal with her, that she can fuck whoever she wants and you can fuck whoever you want, but if she doesn't agree you need to do it Eric. Niall tells me that she is very stubborn and unwilling to do anything she doesn't want to, so you may get what you want and you may not. As far as I know she doesn't even know that as soon as Niall signs those papers she will be yours."

"Who wouldn't want monogamy from me, Godric, look at me!"

"Do not assume that you know her when you've never even seen her. She may be like that or as far as she is concerned you could be the sexiest man on earth and she wouldn't give a fuck. Do not make me command you and make you do it against your will."

I sat back, furious, just wanting to leave, but I knew that this conversation wasn't over.

"Will I be able to meet her beforehand at least?" I spit out.

"Yes we are going to meet on neutral territory, you know the witches kingdom, and have a ball. There you will meet her and we will finalize the truce." He said calmly, expecting this from me.

"Will we be getting married there?"

"That I don't know. Niall and I are still discussing that. We will probably have it here since we cannot go in sunlight."

"What of the fairies scent?"

"We will have a witch mask their smell magically, all except for your future bride."

I cringed when he said"future bride," but continued on. "Why not hers?"

"So that you will get used to it. She doesn't smell as strong as the others fairies because she is not full blooded. Her grandmother was human or something like that."

"Can I at least know her name?"

"Yes, her name is Sookie."

"Who the fuck names their kid Sookie?"

* * *

**So I'll be alternating POV's like this throughout the story. Hope you don't mind. Also Chapter one and this chapter are really just introduction chapter. So they are short and sweet, but I plan on making longer chapters and having them more in detail. Please Review, follow, and favorite! :D**


	3. Chapter 3:The First Meeting

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I wanted it to be longer than the others and I was so busy this week. I just want to say THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I freaking love you guys. Now I'm gonna stop talking so that you can read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM Characters. If I did then I would get Alexander Skarsgard to let me lick him, but alas. I only own the storyline and my own OC's.**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"So wait your telling me that unless you go and marry an enemy vampire, then the night kingdom will start a fight with us?" Jason asked still a bit confused.

"No, Jason, if we don't accept the truce and I don't marry a vampire prince, then they will declare war." I said for the fifth time.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of saying all that other stuff?"

"What are you talking about? I've been saying that this whole time!" I swear, this boy's stupidity is going to be the death of me. "Thats not the point. I just thought you should know being my brother and all."

"Well, are you going to go through with it?"

"Hell yes! I'm not putting our kingdom at risk for the selfish reason of wanting to marry someone I love."

"Sook, everyone in this kingdom loves you. They would fight for you if they had to and you know it."

"I don't want them to Jason. Thats my point, I don't need anyone dying 'cause of me," I whispered.

He sighed, "Look, we can talk more later but there are some things I have to do at the moment," He stood up, "See ya, sis."

I groaned and slumped back against my bed. There is no doubt that I'm marrying this guy but I still have the right to freak out about it. I wonder what it's going to be like. I wonder who he is. Not as a name or title but as a person, what kind of personality he has.

Niall gave me two days to get used to the idea that I'm meeting this Eric. We are going to travel to the Kingdom of Hecate to finalize the truce, that is when I will finally meet my "prince charming". Apparently there is going to be this grand ball and there will be a specific and special song dedicated to my intended and I. A ballgown is being made for me as I lay there on the bed.

* * *

"Ow! Watch where you put that thing!" I said wincing as I felt a pin stab my ankle.

"Sorry, Princess." Melany said, once again.

"Sorry Melany I didn't mean to snap at you, I guess I'm just a little bit grumpy from getting no sleep last night." I sighed. I had tossed and turned in that bed all night, never getting any rest. "I've told you how many times just to call me Sookie, I have known you all my life, you are family to me."

"Yes, well, you seem a bit on edge. Better safe then sorry." She said amused. "Plus it's funny how irritated you get when I address you formally."

I chuckled and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was pretty much done, all the seamstress needed to do was make sure it fits me, Melany had the pleasure of helping out, and when the seamstress had to run and get more thread, Melany had purposely started poking me with pins. I know she is only trying to lighten up my mood, and it worked every time, until I would look into the mirror, then I was reminded of why I was so grumpy.

My ball gown is light blue; it's floor-length and sleeveless. The corset has a twinkling lacy design that slowly fades as it runs down the dress. I must say it looks beautiful but all I can think of is why its being made. I also wonder what my wedding dress will look like if the seamstress keeps up with this style.

The seamstress walked back in and finished up, finally saying, "You're free to go."

As quickly as I could I changed and ran to my room. I had to get away from everyone, I know I should be spending as much time with the people I love as possible but I can't bring myself to face anyone right now. I slam onto my bed and lay on it for hours, just feeling numb. In only a fews days I will be giving up my freedom. The only way I know that I'll live with that is knowing that my people are safe. I found it getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning with false hope. Maybe this man will be a nice guy. Maybe someday I'll find myself loving him, even. I can't just assume he is going to be this horrible person just because he's a vampire.

I walked into my great grandfather's study and asked him when we would be leaving.

"As soon as the witches gives us what we need."

I looked at him confused.

"Sookie, you didn't think we would be taking this long journey there did you?" he asked, amused.

"No, I assumed that we would just pop there."

"Oh we are but the witches casted a powerful spell surrounding their kingdom. No one can magically get into their kingdom unless given a trinket that has the blessing of an elder witch. That, my dear, is what we are waiting for." As soon as he finished his sentence, someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

A guard opened the door and wordlessly handed a small bag to my grandfather, then walked out, closing the door on his way.

"Ah, here we go, now we leave whenever everyone is ready to go." he said, looking into the pouch.

"Well give me an hour and I'll be ready to go." I said walking back to my room to properly dress.

I had no idea how I was suppose to dress considering the circumstances. I ended up wearing a white, knee-length, dress with red flowers all over it. Semi-casual it is. I slip on a pair of sandals and brushed my long blonde hair out, then dab a bit of makeup on.

"Sookie are you ready yet?" I heard my cousin Claudine asked.

"Yes I am, I was just leaving."

"Ok let me help you with your bags." She snapped her fingers and with a flash my bags disappeared.

"Claudine, I was perfectly fine with carrying my own bags."

"Well now you don't." she said simply.

"Where did you send them off to anyway?"

"Out to the garden, that's where everyone is meeting up before we leave. Which is where we should be right now." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the garden.

"Is everyone here?" He asked Claudine.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Hey Claudine, why does everyone have to go together? I thought we could pop there individually." I whispered to her.

"Because we only have one trinket for one thing, and another some humans are coming with us and they can't pop. Now go get your bags."

Oh right.

"Everyone join hands." Nialls bellowing voiced echoed.

Everyone did and we all closed our eyes. Next thing I know, we are inside a big cold room.

"Good job, everyone." Niall said turning to address our welcomers.

"Niall, so good to see you again." Said the woman that seemed to be leading the group.

"Octavia, how have things been?"

"Very well, thank you."

"I would like to thank you for giving Godric and I the privilege of hosting our ball and truce here in Hecate."

"Oh, the elders and I have been waiting a long time for you two to finally call a truce. We are absolutely thrilled that you decided to do this."

He chuckled and said, "Octavia, this is my great granddaughter, Sookie."

"Ah, yes, one of the two beings that'll bind your kingdoms. Nice to meet you."

"Sookie this is Octavia, one of the Elders of Hecate."

I curtsied and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Amelia," Octavia called out. A girl not much older than I stepped forward, "please show the Princess to her room."

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled at her, gesturing to lead the way. We walked down corridor, after corridor, until I was sure I could never find my way out of this maze. Then finally Amelia stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, if you need anything there is a rope inside, just pull it."

"Amelia, are the others here?"

She seemed to know what I was talking about because she nodded, "They got here last night so that they didn't have to travel during the day or worrying about rushing tonight."

"And um… how do I find my way out of here?"

She smiled, "Go all the way down this hallway, it leads out to the foyer of the palace, from that room it'll lead you to the place you need to be." Then she walked away.

I opened the door, the room practically screamed "guest room". I was fine with that though, I'm more of a simple girl, rather than extravagance.

The day was almost over, in just a few short hours I meet the man I will spend the rest of my life with. I found myself doing everything I could to keep myself busy. Unpacking, reading, I even went as far as to practice small magic. Until finally walked out the door to wander around the palace.

I followed Amelias instructions and found the giant foyer. It had stairs on both sides and one other doorway in the middle. I walked over to it, it seemed just like the one I had just been in but with a few differences. I walked down the hallway, it led me to a bunch of turns and after a while I came across a window, it was just an ordinary window but looking out of it, I saw the moon high in the sky. It was night, the vampires were up and so was Eric.

I started walking back the way I came. When I reached a sharp turn I bumped into what seemed like a brick wall but walls don't have arms that catch you from falling.

"Oh sorry, my bad." I said, looking up at the man. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. That was all I could tell in such dim lighting but he seemed to have a strong jaw coupled with chiseled cheeks.

He smirked and let me go. He looked me up and down, said "What are you doing wandering these halls?"

"Just wondering around, it got pretty boring waiting in my room until nightfall."

"Well next time maybe you should wait in your room, that way you wouldn't bump into anyone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well maybe next time you should watch where you're going."

He chuckled, but it sounded empty. "You were the one who wasn't looking in front of you, tell me is the wall really that interesting?"

"So you saw me then? And you didn't move out of the way? If you did we wouldn't having this argument."

"Exactly." He said. "I wanted to talk to you. I thought that maybe I could invite you back to my room."

I snorted. "And you're still trying?"

"Well, yes."

Then suddenly, before I could react, my hand flew and smacked him right across the face. I walked around him and as I walked away I said, "It was nice meeting you."

The nerve of that guy!

I walked back to my room pissed. I had to be there so that I could get dressed, and when I say that I could get dressed, I mean that Claudine is going to dress me. I opened my door to see her annoyed face, "Where have you been?"

I shrugged, not answering.

She knew that it would take to long to get it out of me, so she said, "Thats not important anyway. Here let me help you put on your dress."

I took of my sundress and bra, then stepped into my dresse. My cousin pulled it up and tied it up after I adjusted it. She spun me away from the mirror that I looking into and started applying makeup to my face. When she was done, she twisted part of my hair up into a bun and added a few flower pins here and there. She spun me back around so that I could get a good look at myself.

I held my breath, wow. My hair was out of my face and pulled back. My slender neck was bare, except for a few ringlets here and there. The flower pins in my hair were placed in all the right places and were the same shade of blue of my dress.

I slipped on the high heels Claudine handed me and walked outside of my room. Niall and Jason were waiting there for me.

"Wow, Sook, you look great."

"No, you look beautiful, Sookie." My great-grandfather said. I smiled at both of them and gave them a hug.

"Thank you. You look handsome as usual Grandfather," I glanced at Jason, in his suit, "You look great Jason, never thought I'd see you in a suit." I laughing.

"Sookie we should be leaving now, they are expecting us to be in the ballroom in five minutes." Niall said holding out his arm.

I nodded and took it.

We walked down the hallway, into the foyer and up the stairs, and opened the door at the top. Inside was a beautiful ballroom, but it wasn't the ballrooms decor that I was staring at.

I was staring at King Godric, who was talking to a man with blonde hair, I couldn't see his face because he had his back to me. As we walked closer Godric glanced at us and smiled. "Niall, wonderful to see you again. This must be the Princess." he said walking toward us, as he did the unknown man turned around with him, a polite smile on his face.

When I realized who it was, I stiffened. It was the jerk from the hallway.

* * *

**Here is the link to what Sookie's dress sort of looks like and what her hair sort of looks like:**

**http collin forward slash forward slash tiny url dot com forward slash lcj55th**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Whoa guys, I'm lovin the love. All of you are probably bursting to find out how this talk goes. I'm not going to waste any more of your guy's time. I just have something to say. I love all the feedback I'm getting. So far everyone that review told me the story was great and they can't wait for more, and honestly I've never been more excited about anything! But one time someone reviewed telling me that Sookie could've used more humor and less anger and you would think someone would be annoyed. I wasn't, I FUCKING LOVED IT! I mean no one gets anywhere without criticism. That was like the best review I've ever got because now I know that I got to dial the prudeness down a little when it comes to Sookie. I honestly had no idea how to go about that first meeting but I wanted it to happen and DAMN IT, IT WAS DECENT! Haha. I'm done now…**

**Also I am curious as to the age group that is reading my story, if it isn't too personal I'd like to know, please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the True Blood/SVM Characters. Charlaine Harris very creatively did that.**

* * *

**Eric POV**

I snapped opened my eyes right as the sun had fully set. I took in my surroundings of the room I'd been assigned to and stood up. I felt my fangs throb and my throat scorched with hunger as I got dressed. I hadn't eaten or had sex since i found out about the marriage. I was so angry about that if i had eaten then i would've killed everyone in site. I needed to take the edge off though. I am now willing to risk it. I needed to feed, fuck and get dressed before 11:00pm, which was when I'd meet the Fairy Princess. So walked out my room dead set on just doing that with the first girl I see.

As I was about to walk around a corner, it took me 5 seconds to fully gaze at a girl who wasn't looking in front of her as she walked. She had gold waves running to the middle of her back and her skin was bronzed to perfection. She wore a white dress with red flowers spotted all over it that went down to her knees. It perfectly encased her breast and clung to all the right curves. In a word she was fuckable and mouth watering.

As she walked she ran into me and I reached out to make sure she didn't fall. She looked up at me and I saw that she had sky blue eyes and plump pouty lips.

"Oh sorry, my bad." she said in a shaky voice.

I smirked and asked, "What are you doing wandering these halls?"

"Just wondering around, it got pretty boring waiting in my room until nightfall." she said in a more stable voice.

"Well next time maybe you should wait in your room, that way you wouldn't bump into anyone." I said in a voice I thought was charming.

"Well maybe next time you should watch where you're going."

I chuckled. "You were the one who wasn't looking in front of you, tell me is the wall really that interesting?"

"So you saw me then? And you didn't move out of the way? If you did we wouldn't having this argument."

But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of talking to you, is what I said in my mind, sarcastically.

Out loud I said, "Exactly. I wanted to talk to you. I thought that maybe I could invite you back to my room."

She snorted softly. "And you're still trying?"

"Well, yes."

A look of irritation flashed through her blue eyes and she reached up and slapped me clear across the face. Then she walked around me telling me how nice it was to meet me. Usually I would be infuriated. No one has ever slapped me. Not even when I was a child. Yes I fought with people but I was never slapped. This time though, I merely chuckled, and continued on with my search of dinner.

Eventually I found someone very tasty and when I was done, I felt much better. I started getting dressed and just as I was about to leave Pam walked in.

"My, my, you clean up nice Northman."

"Thank you, Pam, but I have no time for flattery, Godric will be expecting me to meet him in the ballroom soon."

I got to the ballroom just as Godric did. "Eric, are you ready to meet your future bride?"

"No, but I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"You'll always have a choice, my child. I have not lived as long as I have and done what I have done for you, to not live the rest of your undead existence happily."

"Of course, Master."

He glanced behind me and smiled. "Niall, wonderful to see you again. This must be the Princess."

I turned around and stood before me was the girl I first ran into in the hall. Only this time her hair was up showing off her neck, and she was wearing a long blue dress that made her blue eyes pop.

I smiled politely, and just slightly bowed my head. "Your majesty, Princess." I said to both of them.

"Eric, nice to meet you." The prince said reaching out to shake my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said.

"Sookie." Niall said to her, nudging her just slightly.

She nodded and gave me a wide smile.

I reached out took her hand and kissed it. "May I please speak to my future bride alone?"

"Yes." Niall said while Godric said, "Of course."

I led her to the left of the ballroom entrance by her hand and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were the princess?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?"

"I didn't think it was necessary, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well looks like we were both wrong."

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier. I was hungry."

"Well I don't act like that when I'm hungry."

"Then you have never felt the hunger I have." I said amused. Music started playing in the background and I had an idea. "Let me make it up to you; dance with me?" I asked, holding out my hand for her to take.

She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion but took my hand anyway. I led her out to the middle of the ballroom and slid my hand to the middle of her back, pulling her close to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and with our hands still clasped together we danced.

"So how do you feel about us getting married?" I asked easing into the conversation.

"I hate it, of course. No one likes being forced into things they don't want, but if it means keeping everyone safe, then I'll do it."

"Excuse my bluntness, but what exactly is our relationship going to be?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked feining innocence. "Eric, my grandfather has told me a lot about you. I know your reputation. Are you asking me if I'm going to let you keep sleeping around with whores?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Actually, yes, that was one of the things I was asking you. More to the point, though, is us getting married changing anything in our everyday lives? Besides us living together, of course."

"Yes." she said, determination written all over her face. "I'm gonna let you sleep around if you choose to but only if it has to do with feeding. That's probably just about as much as you have sex anyway, but it'll make me feel like I'm not being cheated on."

"Am I to show you the same courtesy?" I asked, thinking she has probably been with a lot of men already and doesn't want to change it.

"Obviously you have some interest in having sex with me, if you hit on me earlier, but I have no interest in having sex with you. So yes that is our deal."

I felt a tap at my shoulder and I turned to see Godric at my side. "May I please dance with the princess?"

I nodded and stepped away. He took her in his arms as I walked toward Pam and Nora.

"Godric must've known how spectacular she looks to even think about you two getting married." Pam said, eyeing Sookie. "What I wouldn't give to have a whack at her."

"If she is inclined to do anything with you, then she is all yours." I said chuckling.

She looked at me sharply, "Eric I would watch what the fuck you say. If in a few days you feel the same, then I will have at it, but for now I will let it slide."

"Pamela, what makes you say this?" I asked, curious.

"Its just that if I make a move now and later on you end up having feelings for her, I will most likely be punished."

"This is me you're talking to,I don't form feelings."

"But you can become very protective." Nora said, butting in.

"Nora-"

"I think I will go talk to her." Pam said walking over to Godric and Sookie, asking to dance with her.

"Eric, why is it so hard to believe that you could possibly have feelings for this woman. Everyone may think you're heartless but I don't and if you show you real self to this woman she won't either." Nora said, before a man came up and asked her to dance. I watched her walk away then glanced over at Pam and Sookie. Something Pam has said to her made her blush a deep red. It ran so far down that I wondered where else it reached.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" I heard a voice say nearby. I glanced behind me and saw Niall looking at Sookie too, but he was obviously talking to me.

"Yes, she is. I'm honored that she and I are getting married."

"Stop with the pleasantries Northman. I love my great granddaughter very much and I am not going to hand her off to you unless, I get something from you." He said now looking at me square in the eyes.

"I want you to make an oath to me. Swear that you will protect her with your life."

"Niall, with all due respect-"

"Swear it, Eric." He said reaching out his hand.

I rolled my eyes but I decided to humor him. "I swear that I will protect Princess Sookie with my life, for as long as we both shall live." I said reaching out to shake his hand. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and sliced one of my fingers with a small knife. Blood poured out of it and more did as he squeezed it. He pressed his bleeding thumb to my finger, muttered a few unrecognizable words, and then, suddenly I felt a rush of power take over me. When it was over, he whispered, "Your oath is now bound by blood." And he walked away.

WHAT THE FUCK? Now not only do I have to marry her against my will but I have to protect her, too? Of course I knew that to some degree I had to make sure she wouldn't be damaged but I would kill her before I risked my life. BUT NOW… now I HAVE to risk my life. DAMN IT!

* * *

**Ok so I recently watched a movie called Zoolander and it took me a minute but I realized Alexander Skarsgard is in it. I was like holy shit he acts like an idiot model but is still totally hot and his hair looks more golden orange then golden yellow. You guys gotta watch that movie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscing

**Guys I'm so sorry for taking longer than usual to update, I've been so busy. Here it is, though! Read on! Oh yea! So two things have been brought to my attention about the story so far. One of them being that Eric isn't being all that sassy. After rereading through the whole story, I've got to say that I agree. So read a few stories, watched a few shows and am ready to give you a sassier Eric. The other thing was pointed out by a friend of mine who helps me work out the kinks of this story every now and then. I forgot to incorporate Sookie's telepathy, you know, the biggest thing about Sookie. I'm not just gonna go on with this chapter and just BAM! she reads minds. No I'm gonna ease everyone into it, make something of it. Use it. So I'm sorry for the mishap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the True blood/Sookie Stackhouse/Southern Vampire Mysteries characters. I only own the storyline and my own OCs.**

* * *

**Sookie Pov**

I thumped onto my bed, emotionally and physically exhausted. It had been a long night and my cheeks ache from giving everyone my fake crazy Sookie smile. I had no idea how this night was going to go, but never in a million years did I expect the asshole I met in the hall to be my future husband. When he turned around and nodded at me politely, I froze, all I could do was nod my head for fear of having word diarrhea. Then when he took my hand and led me off onto the dance floor my mouth just kinda talked without permission. All I could think about was how stupid I was for slapping this guy. Hey, he deserved it. And honestly I had a feeling that he always acted like a dick, even when he wasn't hungry. And he didn't have to know that I am a virgin either because I'm gonna make it my life's mission to make sure he never takes my virginity. I refuse to let him be my first. Not that I'm ever having sex with him, 'cause I'm not. Not even if I think his eyes are the most intense shade of blue that I've ever seen, or if he can pull off shoulder length hair when a lot of other men couldn't, or even if, as I danced with him, I could feel how muscular and rock hard his upper body was (I'm not even going there with his lower half). And you know what I don't think any of those things.

Oh, now I got myself all worked up. Lets think about other things that went on tonight. Oh! I almost forgot what Godric said. He was such a gentleman, he acted nothing like Eric.

* FLASHBACK *

Suddenly the King was by our side asking if he could dance with me. Eric glanced back at me, nodded and handed me off to him. Godric took Eric's place and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Sookie. I have been looking forward to this ever since Niall and I came up with the agreement."

Now why couldn't Eric have said something along those lines?, I thought.

"And what did he say instead?" Godric asked, with a puzzled expression.

Oh god,I said that out loud. "Oh it was nothing, we kind of met earlier tonight by accident. We ran into each other in one of the hallways. He didn't know who I was, and I didn't know who he was."

"And?"

So I told him how the whole encounter went down. At the end I sheepishly told him, "Then I slapped him and walked away, saying how nice it was to meet him."

Godric bursted into laughter and said, "Wow, I have been waiting for someone other then me to do that for a long time. Sounded like he deserved it."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, he kind of did."

"I hope that first impression didn't scare you off. He really is an honorable vampire, he just shows it in his own unique way."

* END OF FLASHBACK *

I laughed, remembering what happened about five minutes later.

* ANOTHER FLASHBACK *

At this point a strange woman named Pam is dancing with me. And she starts out talking to me with, "Damn, you smell delicious."

"Um…thanks?"

"You're welcome." She said, giving me a fangy smile.

"So you are?"

"I am Eric's progeny." I gave her a blank look. She laughed and said. "How much do you know about vampires?"

"Well I know you all were once human. And that Faery scent drives you crazy. I grew up being taught that the moment a vampire gets a whiff of me, that they would most likely rape me and drain me dry."

"Young vampires without self-control would. But there are none here. Eric made me a vampire, that's what being his progeny means."

"Is Eric going to try and turn me into a vampire?"

"That I do not know, but I guarantee that he will try to fuck you and feed you his blood many times. He will most likely succeed."

I blushed from head to toe and squeaked out, "He most certainly will not, there is no way in hell that will ever happen."

"If you say so. Hey, maybe he won't succeed, but maybe I will." She chuckled, smirking.

"Pam!"

"Come on, a girl always needs her girlfriends."

I sputtered. "Well this girl doesn't!"

* END OF FLASHBACK *

I was a little flustered at that moment, but by the end of the night I started getting used to her advances. Speaking of the end of the night, my Grandfather had volunteered Eric to walk me to my bedroom. I had expected him to try to seduce me again, but all I got was his silence. He seemed deep in thought, and furious. When we got to my door, he stopped looked at me, nodded, and said "Sookie" emotionlessly, then walked away. I had to admit, though it was awkward, I was relieved. Then about five minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

* THE LAST FLASHBACK OF THE CHAPTER *

I had just taken off my dress, and was getting into my nightgown when i heard someone knocking on my door, I threw on a robe and walked over to the door. I opened it, and to my surprise, Eric is there."Have dinner with me tonight."He said,not asked, just said.

"No." I went to close the door.

He held it open and said, "Why?"

"Eric, it is 2am and I'm tired. I don't want to have this conversation."

"The sooner you say yes, the sooner I leave."

I smiled, "No." I said trying to close the door.

Again he blocked it, "Fine let's skip dinner and meet up here in your room."

I looked at him horrified, "NO!"

"Then, dinner it is. I'll be here at 8." He said and in a flash, he was gone. I fell onto the door, making it slam close.

What the hell just happened?

* END OF YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK *

And now I lay here, on my bed trying to go to sleep, because apparently I have a big date in…I looked at the clock….17 hours. As I drift off to sleep, I wonder how the night will go.

* * *

It was 7:59pm and I had been waiting for Eric for 10 minutes. I got up and I open the door when I heard someone knocking on it. Standing in the doorway was, surprise surprise, Eric. He was dressed in a black, button down, tight, long sleeved shirt. Only the sleeves were rolled up showing off his forearms. Did I mention the shirt was tight? It left nothing to imagine with how it fit every muscle. He wore dark jeans to match and had tied his hair out of his face. He looked me up and down and I saw a flash of lust cross his face, making me blush. I guess wearing a dress with a plunging v-neck wasn't a good idea.

"Sookie, are you ready to go?" He asked, his deep voice breaking the silence.

* * *

**So next chapter I'm probably going to continue on with Sookie's POV then transition into Eric's. Hope all of you liked this chapter :) please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Horrid Begining

**OK so someone left a review about getting someone to make Eric jealous and all that and that person was a guest so here is my response: Way ahead of you. I already got something totally horrifying cooked up in my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (unfortunately), own the SVM/True blood characters. I only own my own OC's and (maybe) the story line. Now without further ado:**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Sookie, are you ready to go?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yes." I answered. He offered me his elbow, but I pretended to ignore him and said, "after you."

His lips twitched, as if he were trying not to smile. He then nodded and walked down the hallway swiftly. I followed behind him taking my own time, but making sure he stays in site. After about five minutes of that, he turned around and said, "You are walking too slowly."

I kept on walking toward him saying, "You're walking too quickly, in a hurry?"

"I see no point in being slow. Fast is better."

I smiled and said, "I'm sure it is for you, and I'm sure you use that same logic when picking out a whore to sleep with."

"In my defense, at least 10% percent of the women I've slept with were not whores."

"I'm sure they told themselves that throughout the whole encounter."

He chuckled and after a long silence started walking toward our destination. He looked over his shoulder to make sure I was following him, which I was, and said, "You have surprised me yet again, Ms. Stackhouse."

"How is that?"

"Not a lot of people can make me laugh."

"Hm, I can believe that." I muttered, finally catching up to him with my slow pace. He suddenly stopped at a door then stepped back allowing me to open it. When I did, I opened it to a room no bigger than my bedroom with a window that leads to the large palace garden. Inside was a table, set for two and a cart with one covered silver plate on it, two wine glasses, and two wine aerators (one filled with wine and one filled with a dark red substance that I knew wasn't wine). "Well, this is nice." I said, walking farther into the room.

"Please sit." Eric said, walking over the cart and preparing our drinks.

"Eric, may I ask you a question?" I asked, sitting down.

"You may ask, but I might not have an answer." He answered, walking back to the table, placing the glasses down, then sitting down.

"Why did you ask me here tonight?"

"I do not think you would like my answer Sookie." He said, studying my face.

I took a sip of my wine then said, "Try me."

Suddenly his fangs were out, gleaming in the dim lighting, with an audible pop. "Don't tempt me." He growled out as I internally wince.

"Eric! You put those fangs away right now and answer me!" I exclaimed, blushing my ass off.

He chuckled before snipping his fangs away and said, " Last night I saw you blush the same exact way and like last night, I wonder how far down it goes." His gaze slowly traveled from face to my chest.

"Eric Northman! My eyes are a little bit higher than where you're looking!" I said as I felt my blush deepen.

He laughed again and said "Sookie you need a sense of humor."

"I assure you I have one, but not when you go and talk like that."

He eyed me, and then something flickered across his face, he seemed to realize something but before he could get a word out the door slammed open. In it stood Pam, she glanced at me but quickly averted her gaze to Eric.

"I need to speak with you." She demanded.

"Is it important?" Eric spit out.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

He snickered and got up out of his chair. He walked over to me, kissed my hand and said, "I will be right back."

He followed Pam out the door and I was left alone before we could even start dinner. So I started alone. When I was about halfway done someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened it. A man a few years older than me stood in the doorway. He was a few inches taller than me with brown hair and brown eyes. "May I help you?" I asked him, confused.

"Is Prince Eric in here? I was told to give him a message from his sister."

"No he left about ten minutes ago to talk to a woman named Pam."

"Really? But wasn't he suppose to have dinner with you?"

"Yes, but apparently he had matters to attend to."

"And now you're all alone? That's messed up."

"Well I'd offer you some food to keep me company but there was only enough for one."

"I can still sit in here for awhile, until Eric gets back."

I smiled at him, "I'd like that. I'm Sookie."

"Oh, I know that, you're the buzz of the castle. My name is Sam. Sam Merlotte."

* * *

**Eric POV**

"What is it Pam?" I growled out. I was furious. I felt like I was finally getting through to Sookie. Then she had to barge in and interrupt us. I led her out to the garden and started demanding answers.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know how it was going." She said studying her nails, "of course, I was hoping to find you both in a compromising position when I walked in but I guess you haven't gotten to it yet."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's it?"

"Fuck no, that's not it. I was going through the books on that bar we manage back at the kingdom and something doesn't add up. Someone is stealing money from us."

"Have you checked the human staff?"

"Yes, but none of them knows anything. None of the vamps on staff would try any of that shit but who knows?"

"Wait, Pamela, why did you suddenly decide to go through the books?"

"Well, a witch named Amelia has caught my interest and we agreed to spend some quality time together but she can't until later on tonight. I got bored, so it was either bother you or do something I've been putting off for months. And bothering you wasn't that much of an option."

I glared at her. "Well anyway, Do what you can to find out who did it, and get back to me."

"We might not be able to find out who did it until we go back home. Can you wait that long?"

"Yes. Now can I get-" I stopped talking suddenly and just stared into the window that led into the room Sookie and I were having dinner in. There was a man in there with her and they were laughing. She playfully swatted his arm in response to whatever he said. This man knows her for five minutes and he can make her laugh in seconds, but I have yet, too! I've known her for nearly twenty-four hours! All of a sudden I became animalistically enraged. I felt protective toward her, even a little jealous. I bolted toward the room and slammed the door open. Just as quickly they became silent and just stared at me.

"Your majesty-"the man started but I interrupted, "Get out." I said quietly.

"But sir I-" I walked over to him and got in his face saying, "I said get out." I whispered firmly.

* * *

**Finally got that out of the way. Sorry it took so long. There's a short little chappy I wanted to get out of the way.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

**Man guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks but I'm making it up to you. By monday I will be posting two more chapters. I hope you guys can forgive me! :)**

**Someone asked me how the kingdoms were set up and here is my answer for all to see:**

**Picture Mickey Mouse's head. The Night and Day kingdoms are the ears and the Kingdom of Hecate is the head. The Night and Day kingdoms have a large forest separating them. The Kingdom of Hecate has a large wall and a river surrounding the kingdom, and a powerful spell. The Day kingdom has a force field surrounding it to keep out vampires that are craving Fae blood. The Night kingdom doesn't really have something to separate it from the other kingdoms, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters. I'm merely the genius that (might've) come up with this story.**

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Eric Northman! You let him finish right now! He has a legitimate reason for being here! He was sent here to deliver a message to you." Sookie said, raising her voice.

I turned from the man's face and glared at her. "He can tell me when dinner is over."

"Dinner is practically over already. You weren't here for it because Pam's information couldn't wait until _after dinner_." Her gaze ablaze with anger. "Now stop being an ass and just listen to Sam! If you'll excuse me, I think this dinner is over, so I'm leaving."

"Sookie!" I growled out as she stomped out of the room. I followed her out the door and ran in front of her, blocking her way.

"Eric, move. I want to go to my room."

"No, not until you tell me why you are upset."

She gave me a look, and said, "I'm upset because you threatened a man for no good reason and you were rude to him. You had no reason to act like that." She walked around me and this time I made no move toward her.

When she was out of sight I went back to "Sam" and spit out, "What do you want?"

"Well I told Sookie that I had a message from your sister but it's not. It's from Alcide Herveaux."

I froze and whispered, "What happened?"

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I had such a fun time with Sam. It was a shame that Eric had to barge in and ruin it. I walked down the hall and finally found my room through this maze of a castle. I walked into the room, walked into the bathroom and stripped down. After turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up, I stood under the rush of the water. After doing what I needed to do, I got out.

Five minutes later I lay in my bed. I feel a little weird. I hadn't had that much to drink. Only one or two glasses of wine. I found myself getting really tired. So tired that not long after I fell asleep.

_I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and someone with a deep voice calling my name. I blinked few times and glanced toward the voice. Eric sat there, eyes gleaming, smiling broadly. "Eric?"_

_"Sookie, good you're awake. You passed out on me for a few minutes." He loomed his body over mine and I realized on was lying on the ground outside._

_Without my permission, I found myself saying, "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I was a little tired. You did keep me up all night." Then I heard myself giggling._

_He dipped his head and started kissing up my neck. Whoa stop that!,I tried to say, but all I ended up doing was stretching my neck out a little more for him to have better access. I groaned when he started sliding his hand up my thigh, sending shivers throughout my body._

_"Maybe we should continue what we started." He said in a husky voice._

_"Started? I thought we finished it." I said while my traitor hands ran up his chest._

_He chuckled. "That? That, my Sookie, was only the beginning."_

_I blushed and raised my eyebrow, "Oh, really?"_

_"Sookie, you are playing with fire every time you raise your eyebrow like that. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He growled out._

_"Oh, you were serious about that?" I teased him._

_He pressed his body tighter against mine and I felt just how serious he was. "Yes I was." He brushed his lips against mine ever so slightly, leaving me craving for more, before pressing his lips more firmly against mine. His hands slid higher up my body and one of them cupped one of my breast while the other one tangled its fingers in my hair. The one on my breast squeezed slightly, making me gasp, giving him a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. It wasn't long until I was gasping for breath. He let my mouth go and kissed down my jaw line, down my neck, and stop in the nook of my neck. I heard a snip and felt him scrape his fangs just slightly on my skin._

_"Yes, Eric, bite me."_

I woke up panting for dear life. What the hell was that?

**So this chapter is a bit short but there are going to be two more by Monday so don't fret my fans.**


	8. Chapter 8: Russell Fucking Edgington

**Like I promised, here is another one and its strictly one POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters.**

* * *

**Eric POV**

I froze and whispered, "What happened?"

"Well its just what you thought, Russell Edgington is out for Godric." Sam said.

I glanced around the room and said, "Not here, follow me."

I walked out the room and led him to the large library.** (A/N: That means that the library is huge,like gigantic, but Eric has seen so many in his lifetime that it doesn't impress him.)** I walked to a secluded area and walked into a small room in the back.

"How did you find this dusty old place?"

"The first night I was here I roamed around the castle. Making myself familiar with everything in for situations like this. Now tell me what happened." I explained walking to a chair and desk I had placed in here the night before and sitting down.

"Well as you know Alcide has been spying on Russell for the past five years, never has Russell given a hint of treachery but about a month ago, Alcide found something out from the other Weres that Russell recruits, something that only recruits of ten years ever get. Russell is giving them his blood Eric. Alcide found out from one recruit that got cocky and was fed blood for the first time. Said that Russell was building an army. He wants the throne back. He feels it should be his because he is older." Sam explained.

"There is a reason he is not king anymore. He will never be king again as long as I live." I hissed out.

"Why is that? Why can't he be king?" He asked, puzzled.

"Let's just say that he wanted it all when there was one thing he couldn't have no matter what."

"Oh and Alcide thinks that Russell has a few spies set on you and Godric. I would watch out if I were you."

"We have many enemies Sam. I've been 'watching out' for over a thousand years. Now leave, I must think alone."

"Is there anything you want me to tell Alcide?"

"Just tell him to sit tight and await for my instructions. I should have a plan within the next two days."

He nodded and left.

Russel out to get the throne was no surprise but the knowledge that Russell is feeding werewolves his ancient blood is new. I had to know how long he had been doing it. When I was human my mother was slaughtered by vampire blood filled werewolves and they tried to kill Godric and I, too. Nora had not been born yet. I needed to know if it was Russell who sent them. At that time Godric had been king for 100 years and Russell was still pissed off so theres a motive.

I closed my eyes and summoned my progeny, "Pam."

About 30 seconds later I felt her presence behind me. When I looked at her she seemed irritated. "What is it Eric? I was enjoying the witch I met earlier when you summoned me. This better be important."

"Russell Edging is building an army against Godric and could possibly be the man that killed my mother." I said, quietly.

"Oh, shit, that is important."

"I will make this fast Pam, when we go home we must start making plans to deal with this. For now go and enjoy your witch. I just thought you should know so that it will give you time to think of ideas."

"Yes master." She said bowing her head and walked out the room. I needed to find someone to eat tonight before it gets too late. Octavia had explained that there were donors for everyone that had come but I wanted something else and I went out in search of it.

Eventually I found someone slightly tasteful. After I fed from her and fucked her I headed to my room. The sun was coming up and I started to faintly feel its pull. When I got to my room I realized that there was something off about Sookie. I I tried to recall everything I know about her. She was beautiful and smelled…...smell. That was it she didn't have a scent. The faeries must've masked it for this occasion.

As I lay in my bed, with the sun quickly rising, just before I slip into the darkness, I hear her.

_"Yes, Eric, bite me."_

* * *

**Oooooooh another cliffy. This one is also a bit short but there will be another one tomorrow or monday! Well there you go ^.^ Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Night

**And here is the last one I'm going to post until this weekend. Or who knows? Maybe I post one early. I'm sorry this one is late but I had it done yesterday I just forgot to post it. Oh and this story is set in modern times but instead of technology like security systems or iPhones, there is magic. Eric and Pam still owns their own bar as you were able to tell a few chapters ago. You know, some of you guys keep on jumping the gun on what I'm gonna do with this story. I don't if that's a bad thing or not because it makes it predictable….. Fortunately all of you were wrong on how Eric heard her say that, but one of you were right about one thing. Not saying what though. Oh and I'm sorry if there were some grammatical errors the past few chapters. A friend who usually looks over theses chapters and fixes them has been sick with Bronchitis. Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters. I'm just going to make Eric and Sookie sign away their lives.**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"Come, Sookie. Its time to sign the treaty and leave." My great-grandfather said to me.

I nodded and followed him, leaving my assigned room. Claudine had woken me up early in the morning and explained the whole ordeal to me. When nightfall came we were to sign the documents that will make how truce and marriage official. I had to sign it to for that reason. Then we were going to go home and I wasn't going to see Eric again until the wedding. But I did have to see him today, unfortunately. He's going to sign the documents, too.

As I followed my grandfather I thought about last night. I hadn't been able to sleep much after having that dream, or nightmare more like it. Everytime I closed my eyes I would be staring into his, feel his hand run up my leg, or his lips all over my body. Yes I think Eric is attractive but I also think he is a rude asshole. I would never let him do things like that do me. I shivered. Any of those things.

"Sookie." I faintly heard.

I shook out of my reverie and saw my grandfather looking at me expectantly. We were in a large study. Octavia's study I'm guessing since I see her sitting in one of the chairs placed around a square table. There were five chairs two on one side, two opposite of them, and the one Octavia was sitting in at the head of the table. In one of the two pairs of chairs sat Godric and Eric. I glanced away and sat in the chair opposite of Eric keeping my eyes on the papers in front of us. Niall sat next to me, opposite of Godric and next to Octavia.

"Alright, shall we get this over with?" Godric asked. We all nodded and agreed to start.

"Octavia is here as a third-party, to witness the first part of binding our kingdoms. She is invited to the wedding to be there for the second part." Niall explained to me. I nodded and smiled at her.

She bowed her head slightly and said, "I am honored to be here."

There were four pieces of paper that needed five signatures each. There were only two documents that needed to be signed but there needed to be copies so that both kingdoms get one. Niall took one of the papers and its copy and handed me one. Godric did the same with the others.

I read the paper I had with interest considering it affected my whole life. It basically stated that both kingdoms were to no longer to fight and were to only be peaceful toward each other. I glanced at Niall and saw him signing his paper, so I did the same. When we were done we switched with Godric and Eric. When we did made the mistake of looking at Eric. He captured my eyes with his piercing gaze and I felt myself flush. I quickly snatch the paper out of his hand and through mine in his face, tearing my gaze away. I skimmed down the paper that simple stated that Eric and I were to be married for the purpose of there being peace between our kingdoms. I scribbled out my signature and this went on until all five signatures (Octavia signed them, too.) were on all four pages.

Niall stood up and addressed everyone. "My people and I must go now, it is getting late. Sookie."

We all stood and filed out the door. Octavia, saying goodbye, also told us that she had matters to attend to and she closed her study door behind her. Niall and Godric went off talking about who knows what, leaving Eric and I alone.

He stepped closer to me and quietly said, "Sookie," while he put his large hand on my arm.

I shuffled back and gave him my wide crazy Sookie smile. "It was nice to meet you Eric. I look forward to seeing you again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and make sure all of my things are ready to go."

For a second I thought I saw hurt flash across his eyes but I must've been seeing things because It was gone within a second. I walked around him and left but before I was out of hearing range I thought I heard him say, "I'm sorry, Sookie."

But again I must've been hearing things because that's not something Eric Northman would say.

When everyone was ready we met back in the hall that we had first popped into when we got here and popped home.

What I'm wondering though is that why was it that I was sad to leave?

* * *

**Yes why is that Sookie? I guess we will have to see.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: That Empty Feeling

**Hello awesome fans that like my story! ****As you can tell I changed my username! It was once NewInTown and now it's The-Busy-Book-Worm.**** I am so sorry for not posting any chapters the past couple of weeks. I'm still in school and spring break has just started, meaning I had midterms and essays due and it was hell. Whenever I caught a break I did write bits and pieces of this chapter though. I may or may not have time to write and post another chapter because I have a lot planned for spring break. Baby showers, family visits, Megacon, etc. I will try though. I hope you all can forgive me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM/True blood characters. I'm just taking them home.**

* * *

**Eric POV**

Sookie acted weird when we signed those papers. Something was bothering her, or someone. I have a feeling it was me. When she brushed me off quickly I knew something was off. I felt I had to apologize to her for the night before, but she didn't give me the chance. Adding on top of the piling hill that is my confusion is why I was sad to see her go. I've only known her for days and yet she makes me….feel. What am I saying? I'm the Prince of Ice! No one has ever made me feel and no one ever will. Well, for the exception of Pam, Godric, and Nora. Of course it could have been my blood in her system that was affecting her. Yes, I snuck some of my blood in her wine. I did it to help protect her, it could help if anything happened to her, should any truce-opposers become bold.

"Eric, stop that." I faintly heard. I shook myself out of my revere to see my sister, Nora, staring at me.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"That! You're staring of into space again. That's nearly the millionth time I've caught you doing that in the past three days. What makes your mind wander so much?"

"I'm fine Nora. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You always have a lot on your mind, but you never acted like this. Is it about your silly bar?"

I glared at her, sometimes she was a real pain. "No." I said, walking away.

"Hey! We were not done talking. Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Nora, I do not care that the royal seamstress is taking too long with another one of your dresses."

"That is not what I said, Eric. I said that you need to talk to Pam. She won't stop interrogating everyone in the palace about what's going on at your bar. It's making everyone edgy."

"Well maybe if someone fessed up, Pam wouldn't have to make everyone feel edgy." I growled and sped away.

It was true, Pam was going on a rampage. We couldn't seem to find who it was no matter who we torture, compel, or promise rewards. Although I have to admit, it all was far from my mind nowadays. I only seemed to be wondering these halls empty, the lifestyle, or undead lifestyle that I once led no longer suited me. I've been around for a thousand plus years, never in those years have I felt like this. Honestly? I had no idea why. For once, in my entire existence, I was clueless. Of course, ever the romantic, Nora thought I was smitten. Over the past couple of days, she has teased me here and there, Sookie this, Sookie that. She wonders why I am avoiding her, though, I'm not doing a very good job, if she keeps on finding me.

I walked off the palace grounds and took off to the sky. Flying always emptied my mind completely of all worries and thoughts. My feelings would dissipate, and all I could feel was the wind howling through my hair. This trip was short though, I was heading towards the bar I co-owned with Pam, Fangtasia. At least one of us needed to make an appearance every night to "whoo" the crowd. With Pam interrogating everyone, that left me to be there. I landed silently and walked through the back door that is only for employee use.

I walked into my office, grabbed a bottle of donor blood, and a glass. After, I walked out to the bar and sat in my chair. I poured myself a glass of blood and watch the crowd in boredom as I sipped it. I've been drinking bottled blood since I got home, blood from the source doesn't seem as appealing as it used to. A week ago, if you had told me that I was refusing to drink from the source, I would've laughed in your face and ripped your throat out to prove you wrong.

I glanced up to see a woman walking toward me. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a dress that left nothing to imagine what was underneath and she oozed desperation. To all the other humans in the bar, she seems confident, but I, along with the other vampires, could hear the nervous flutter of her heart. She stopped about a foot away from me and stood there waiting.

I looked at her for another few seconds then started getting bored so I sought to preoccupy myself but pouring myself another glass of blood. The next time I glanced at her she looked enraged, so I finally said, "You know, just standing there isn't going to get you anywhere. If you are going to say something, say it."

Her so-called confidence deflated as she uttered out, "I…uh…I want to satisfy you tonight. I'm offering myself to you." She said it so low that only I was able to hear it.

I stared at her, amused, but it was short-lived because I quickly sobered up and said to her with a cold face, "No." Then went about my business of pleasing the crowd.

"No?" she said outraged.

One second I'm enjoying my delicious glass of blood, the next I was so close to her that she jumped back and hit a nearby wall, then backed up. I went along with her until she could no longer move and said, "You will never be able to satisfy me. Do you want to know why? You are simply unworthy of being even near me. Luckily for you I'm feeling generous tonight, but not that generous. You will leave my bar, never come back, and never speak to me again. If you know who I am, than use your imagination on how I will punish you if you do. I am Eric fucking Northman, do not ever make the mistake of thinking that you are better than I am. You are not."

I turned around and walked back to my seat and continued sipping my nourishment. She started tearing up and ran out the door.

Sam walked into the bar and I remembered that he was supposed to come by and get information on what Alcide has to do. I got up and walked up to him, nodded and led him into my office.

"You're Highness." He said.

"Merlotte, let's get this done and over with."

He nodded and I handed him a slip of paper.

He read it and looked up at me in confusion. "Ummm…what? '1' Just '1'? Are you sure?"

"Alcide and I talked over many scenarios on what I was going to do when he found out what Russell was up to. He will know what it means." I said.

* * *

**And done! Well only for this chapter! :D**

**Follow, Favorite and Review!**


End file.
